


A Family

by HayamaRei



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tucker really loves his son, Wash meets Junior for the first time, meeting the family is scary, more like attempt at it, no it doesn't matter that Wash is a trained soldier who's killed many people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: After the battle of Chorus is over Tucker decides it's time for him to reunite with Junior. Of course he brings Wash along. But Wash isn't sure how good of an idea that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to post something for Christmas but I can't for the life of me come up with a Christmas-y fic so have this instead. It's fluff I guess.

Washington's heart jumped to his throat the moment the ship lifted off the ground. He swallowed, trying to lessen the pressure and breathe but it wasn't working. Tucker on the other hand was positively beaming beside him. Huge grin taking up most of his face and his eyes glowing. Wash understood him but that didn't settle down his own fears and nervousness.

They were headed out to meet Junior. After things settled down on Chorus and ships were once again able to safely come and go Tucker wasted no time arranging a flight to his son.

_"I almost died,"_ Tucker had said. _"And it made me realize that I don't see him as often as I should. I need to spend time with him, more than I have been now. He's my family. "_

Then he'd proceeded to ask Wash to join him, _"Come on, he'll love meeting you and I've told him all about you in my messages already!"_ Wash couldn't find it in himself to say no.

But now he was actually on his way and he was sure that it was all a mistake. From Tucker's words it was obvious Junior and him were close, and that meant that Junior would be very cautious about the people his father was dating. And that meant he would hate Wash the moment he saw him. And Tucker would hate him, too, because he wouldn't date anyone Junior disapproved of and Wash would have to leave the planet all alone and start living as a monk in the caves of a far away Halo Ring. 

But the ship was already in motion and it was too late to get off and he doubted that opening the door and jumping out in low orbit would be taken very well. The thought was still tempting though. 

Tucker was oblivious to his boyfriend's distress, happily humming to himself.

"Can you believe it?!" He finally exclaimed, making Wash jump in his seat. "It's been what? Two years since we last met? More? I bet he's grown even bigger than last time!"

It was hard for Wash to comprehend how Junior could grow any bigger than he already was, but the thought only made him more nervous so he pushed it aside. "Y-yeah, I bet." He replied, mentally punching himself for stuttering. There goes his pretend nonchalance.

As expected Tucker's smile faded and his brows knitted together. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't flown in a long time, that's all," Wash squeaked out weakly. He was pathetic.

"Bullshit. For the record you're terrible liar." Of course Tucker would see right through him. "What is this about? Honestly."

Washington sighed and lowered his head in shame. "It really is nothing, Tucker. Don't worry."

Tucker's hand was on his shoulder a moment later. "Wash. Is this because of Junior?"

Fuck. "No! I swear it's not! Why would it be-"

"Oh my God, it is about Junior!" Tucker cut him off. _Fuck._ "Tell me, what's wrong? Because if you don't want to meet him I will totally understand. He's not like other kids, I know, and while you shouldn't judge by the cover, I get why you wouldn't want to be around him."

Wash watched how Tucker's expression fell more and more with every word and he felt like a total ass about it. "No. No, it's not that. I swear it's not that. Junior is wonderful and I could care less about how he looks like. I promise."

The sincerity in his voice must have reached Tucker because the crestfallen expression on his face morphed into confusion. "What is it then?"

Wash sighed again. "It's me," he muttered.

"What?"

"It's me!" He said louder this time. "Look at me Tucker! I- I'm not the type children like! He'll hate me and hate that you're dating me! And I don't want to make you have to choose between me or your own son."

It was Tucker's turn to stare. Five seconds later he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he had to grab the safety bar for support. 

"It's not funny, Tucker."

"No-no, but it is!" The dark skinned soldier managed out between cackles. "Oh boy! Wash, oh my God!"

"Tucker!" Wash all but whined.

"Okay, okay," Tucker said, trying to calm himself down. Giggles were still erupting from him every few seconds. "I'm sorry, but this is the most ridiculous thing I've heard you say since that time you said you'll manage to convince Grif to do laps." Another giggle fit followed and Wash frowned harder. "But seriously! This is insane. I wouldn't have asked you to come if I wasn't sure Junior would like you. He's actually super excited to meet you! I've told him all about the times you've saved my ass and how badass you are doing it! I'm pretty sure he hero worships you almost as much as he does me. You're already part of the family! I promise, there's nothing to worry about. The two of you will get along more than fine."

Wash wasn't convinced if Tucker was honest or just saying that to calm him down. Either way he didn't feel like arguing. "Really?"

"Really." Tucker said and the certainty he said it with made few of the knots in Washington's stomach loosen. "Come here." Tucker reached his hand behind Wash's neck and pulled him into a kiss. That worked as a good distraction. 

Or at least it did until the ship touched ground again and Wash felt nauseous all over again. Tucker noticed and took his hand. "It's okay. He'll love you, come on."

_Right. Or he'll try to sacrifice me to some god for a bag of chips._ Wash thought bitterly but only squeezed Tucker's hand tighter.

The ship's door opened and they were hit by a wave of fresh air and sunlight. There were several people on the landing strip, all dressed up looking like staff. Several feet away from the door stood Junior, and yes, Wash had met aliens before but he did look enormous. Wash felt like he was about to faint. 

"Junior!" Tucker exclaimed and all but dragged Wash out of the ship.

The kid (was he even considered a kid?) let out what sounded like a happy squeak and ran towards his father. Seconds later Tucker dropped Wash's hand as he was lifted in a bone crushing hug by his son. The man tried his best to return it, still grinning happily not looking the least bit concerned about the force of the hug. He looked so happy that Washington found himself smiling despite his inner turmoil.

Several seconds later Junior put his father back down and turned his attention towards Wash. "Blargh?"

"That's right, that's him!" Tucker answered Junior's question. "Wash, this is Junior. Junior, this is Wash."

Junior looked at him for several seconds in which Wash couldn't even breathe before letting out a high-pitched "Honk!" and then Wash was pulled into the same kind of hug he had just witnessed.

It wasn't as tight as it looked, quite the opposite. It felt strong but gentle and just about perfect.

Tucker chuckled on the side. "He says he's happy to finally meet you."

"I'm happy to finally meet you, too." He replied as he was being lowered back to the ground.

"Honk honk, blargh honk!" Junior exclaimed and the tone really reminded Wash to the one of an excited child.

"Alright, alright," Tucker laughed again. "Come on Wash. He has lots to show and tell us and he wants to get to know you better, too."

Feeling like the sun had taken permanent residence in his chest Wash took the hand Junior offered him and walked off the landing platform with his new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays y'all, no matter what you're celebrating! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
